Årtal och datum
Den här artikeln innehåller årtal, datum och händelser i Harry Potter-serien. Många årtal tillkom tidigt 2006, då J.K. Rowling gav ut ett handskrivet exemplar av familjen Blacks släktträd. Det innehöll födelseårtalet på en av Harrys klasskamrater, Draco Malfoy, som alltså föddes 1980. Draco Malfoy började studera på Hogwarts då han var elva år, och det gör att hans (och Harrys) sorteringceremoni var den 1 september 1991. Familjen Blacks släktträd var likadant som det som fanns i Grimmaldiplan 12, i Harry Potter och Fenixorden. En del medlemmar i familjen har fått sina namn och födelseårtal bortbrända (av Walburga Black). I sjunde boken står det på James och Lilys gravsten att de båda är födda 1960, så de, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew och Severus Snape borde ha gått på Hogwarts mellan 1971-1978. Några små fel med tiden finns i böckerna. Till exempel så skriver Harry Potter ett brev i Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren om att Dudley Dursley har förstört sitt Sony PlayStation. Detta hände någon gång under sommaren 1994, men Sony Playstation släpptes inte förrän i december 1994 i Japan, och inte förrän 1995 i Europa. Det måste alltså ha varit en prototyp som Dursleys hade hemma hos sig. Att Dudley hade en Playstation redan sommaren 1994 och att Harry började på Hogwarts 1991 kunde man dock räkna ut redan i den andra boken, då spöket "Nästan Huvudlöse Nick" där firade sin 500:e dödsdag och han dog 1492 (alltså var året 1992). Datum * Tiden F.Kr. * Första Millenniet E.Kr. * 1000-talet * 1100-talet * 1200-talet * 1300-talet * 1400-talet * 1500-talet * 1600-talet * 1700-talet * 1800-talet * 1900-talet ** 1910-talet ** 1920-talet ** 1930-talet *** 1930 *** 1931 *** 1932 *** 1933 *** 1934 *** 1935 *** 1936 *** 1937 *** 1938 *** 1939 ** 1940-talet *** 1940 *** 1941 *** 1942 *** 1943 *** 1944 *** 1945 *** 1946 *** 1947 *** 1948 *** 1949 ** 1950-talet *** 1950 *** 1951 *** 1952 *** 1953 *** 1954 *** 1955 *** 1956 *** 1957 *** 1958 *** 1959 ** 1960-talet *** 1960 *** 1961 *** 1962 *** 1963 *** 1964 *** 1965 *** 1966 *** 1967 *** 1968 *** 1969 ** 1970-talet *** 1970 *** 1971 *** 1972 *** 1973 *** 1974 *** 1975 *** 1976 *** 1977 *** 1978 *** 1979 ** 1980-talet *** 1980 *** 1981 *** 1982 *** 1983 *** 1984 *** 1985 *** 1986 *** 1987 *** 1988 *** 1989 ** 1990-talet *** 1990 *** 1991 *** 1992 *** 1993 *** 1994 *** 1995 *** 1996 *** 1997 *** 1998 *** 1999 Födda 1010-talet *1014 Fulbert the Fearful 1100-talet 1110-talet *1112 Wilfred Elphick 1200-talet 1200-talet *1202 Bridget Wenlock 1220-talet *1227 Ignatia Wildsmith (uppfinnaren av flampulvret) 1300-talet 1320-talet *1325 Nicolas Flamel 1330-talet *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1333 Perenelle Flamel 1340-talet *1342 Chauncey Oldridgee 1390-talet *1390 Gifford Ollerton (den berömde jätte-mördaren) *1391 Alberta Toothill (berömd duellexpert) 1400-talet 1420-talet *1429 Buldock Muldoon 1440-talet *1443 Quong Po *1447 Yardley Platt (berömd svartalfseriemördare) *1447 Felix Summerbee (uppfinnaren av uppmuntringsbesvärjelsen) 1460-talet *1467 Daisy Dodderidge (häxan som byggde Den Läckande Kitteln) 1480-talet *1486 Cornelius Agrippa 1490-talet *1492 Bowman Wright 1800-talet 1840-talet till 1880-talet *1847 Phineas Nigellus Black *1881 Albus Dumbledore 1900-talet 1900-talet *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1907 Merope Gaunt 1920-talet *1925 Minerva McGonagall, 4 oktober *1925 Lucretia Black *1925 Walburga Black *1927 Tom Marvolo Riddle, 31 december *1928 Rubeus Hagrid, 6 december *1929 Orion Black *1929 Cygnus Black 1950-talet *1951 Bellatrix Lestrange *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1953 Andromeda Tonks *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1954 Lucius Malfoy *1955 Rita Skeeter *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1955-57 Bertha Jorkins 1960-talet *1960 Severus Snape, 9 januari *1960 Lily Evans, 30 januari *1960 Remus Lupin, 10 mars *1960 James Potter, 27 mars *1960 Sirius Black *1960 Peter Pettigrew *1961 Regulus Black *1962 Bartemius Crouch Jr 1970-talet *1970 Bill Weasley, 9 november *1972 Charlie Weasley, 12 december *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1972-73 Nymphadora Tonks *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1975 Stan Shunpike *1976 Percy Weasley, 22 augusti *1977 Cedric Diggory *1977 Viktor Krum *1977 Fleur Delacour *1978 Fred och George Weasley, 1 april *1979 Cho Chang *1979 Katie Bell *1979 Hermione Granger, 19 september (eftersom hon fyller år efter 1 september då skolåret börjar, får hon inte komma till Hogwarts förrän det år hon fyller 12, eftersom man måste vara 11 år när man börjar) Så därfår får hon börja på Hogwarts ett år senare. Samtidigt som Harry och Ron. 1980-talet *1980 Ronald Weasley, 1 mars *1980 Draco Malfoy, 5 juni *1980 Dudley Dursley, 22 juni *1980 Neville Longbottom, 31 juli *1980 Harry James Potter, 31 juli *1981 Ginny Weasley, 11 augusti *1981 Colin Creevey *1981 Luna Lovegood *1981 Romilda Vane *1983 Dennis Creevey *1986 Gabrielle Delacour 1990-talet *1997 Ted Lupin *1999 Victoire Weasley 2000-talet *2003 James Sirius Potter *2005 Albus Severus Potter *2005 Rose Weasley *2008 Lily Luna Potter *2008 Hugo Weasley Döda 1000-talet 1090-talet *Fulbert the Fearful, 1097 1100-talet 1190-talet *Wilfred Elphick, 1199 1200-talet 1280-talet *Bridget Wenlock, 1285 1300-talet 1320-talet *Ignatia Wildsmith (uppfinnare av flampulvret), 1320 1350-talet *Cyprian Youdle (Quidditchdomare), 1357 1370-talet *Chauncey Oldridge (första offret för drakkoppor), 1379 1400-talet 1440-talet *Gifford Ollerton (den berömde jätte-dräparen), 1441 1490-talet *Nästan Huvudlöse Nick, 1492, 31 oktober 1900-talet 1920-talet *Phineas Nigellus Black, 1925 *Merope Gaunt, 1926, 31 december 1940-talet *Missnöjda Myrtle, 1943, 13 juni 1970-talet *Regulus Black, 1979 *Orion Black 1980-talet *James Potter, 1981, 31 oktober *Lily Potter, 1981, 31 oktober *Walburga Black, 1985 1990-talet *Luna Lovegoods mamma, 1991 *Arcturus Black, 1991 *Professor Quirrell, 1992, juni *Nicholas Flamel och hans fru Pernelle Flamel dör eftersom De Vises Sten förstörts, 1992 *Lucretia Black, 1992 *Cygnus Black, 1992 *Bertha Jorkins, 1994, sommaren *Frank Bryce, 1994, augusti *Barty Crouch Sr, 1995, maj *Cedric Diggory, 1995, 24 juni *Sirius Black, 1996, juni *Amelia Bones, 1996, sommaren *Emmeline Vance, 1996, sommaren *Igor Karkaroff, 1996, sommaren *Hannah Abbotts mamma, 1996 *Aragog, 1997, våren *Albus Dumbledore, 1997, juni *Gibbon (Dödsätare), 1997, juni *Remus Lupin, 1998 *Nymphadora Tonks, 1998 *Fred Weasley, 1998 *Severus Snape, 1998 *Lord Voldemort, 1998 Händelser 3000 f.kr Egyptisk magi *Magin är integrerad i samhället och trollkarlar ses som högt stående personer. Egyptiska magiker satte även förbannelser på gravar och nutida förbannelse-experter från Gringotts försöker att ta vara på de skatter som finns i pyramiderna. Det finns även pyramider med muterade mugglarskelett med extra huvuden och annat. I alla fall om man skall tro Ron Weasleys berättelse. 300-talet f.kr 380-talet f.kr *'382 f.kr': Ollivanders började göra trollstavar. 900-talet e.kr *'Okänt exakt årtal': Starten på det årliga kvastracet i Sverige mellan Kopparberg och Arjeplog. 960-talet e.kr *'962 e.kr': Primitiva kvastar används för första gången till transport. 990-talet e.kr *'Före år 993 e.kr': Hogwarts byggs av Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw och Salazar Slytherin. 1000-talet 1000-talet *'Okänt exakt årtal': De första spåren av något som liknar Quidditch. Gertie Keddle från trakten kring Queerditch Marsh, skriver om några lokala häxor och trollkarlar som spelar ett nytt spel på kvastar. Tidigt 1000-tal: Klyftan mellan Salazar Slytherin och de övriga grundarna blir allt större och det slutar med att Slytherin lämnar Hogwarts. 1100-talet 1100-talet *'1105': Den berömda målningen Gunther der Gewlttatige is der Gewinner visar en match i spelet Stichstock. *'1107': Guthrie Lochrin av Skottland skriver om hur obekvämt det är att flyga på en kvast. 1160-talet *'1163': Puddlemere United grundas, de är det äldsta laget i den engelska ligan. 1200-talet 1200-talet *'1203': Holyhead Harpies Quidditch grundas; ett lag endast för häxor. 1260-talet *'1269': Den gyllene kvickevicken introduceras för första gången i en Quidditchmatch. 1290-talet *'1291': Kenmare Kestrals grundas. *'1292': The Pride of Portree grundas. *'Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1294': Magiska trekampen etableras mellan Hogwarts, Beauxbatons och Durmstrang. Senare slutade man med turneringen eftersom dödsfallen var för många. *'1296': En mantrikora skadar någon men man låter den vara eftersom ingen vågar gå nära den. 1300-talet 1300-talet *'Okänt exakt årtal': Det tyska spelet Stichstock upphör att spelas. *'Okänt exakt årtal': Antalet gyllene kvickevick (fågeln) i Storbritannien minskar kraftigt pga användandet av den i Quidditch. *'Okänt exakt årtal': Elfrida Clagg blir chef över Trollkarlsrådet och förklarar den gyllene kvickevicken som en utrotningshotad fågelart och förbjuder användandet av den i Quidditch. Bowman Wright uppfinner en ersättare till den. *'Okänt exakt årtal': Häxjakt i Europa vilket leder till häxbränningar. 1310-talet *'1312': Wimbourne Wasps grundas. 1350-talet *'1357': Cyprian Youdle, Norfolk Quidditch domare blev dödad av en förbannelse från en åskådare under en quidditchmatch. 1360-talet *'1362': Trollkarlsrådet förbjuder all quidditch inom 8 mils radie från närmaste bebyggelse. *'1368': Ett irriterat Trollkarlsråd förbjuder all quidditch inom en radie av 16 mil ifrån närmaste bebyggelse. 1390-talet *'1398': Zacharias Mumps beskriver en quidditchmatch som ur många aspekter liknar vår tids quidditch. 1400-talet 1400-talet *'Tidigt 1400-tal': Ingolf the Iambic och Malecrit från Frankrike skriver om quidditchmatcher i sitt land, vilket betyder att spelet har spridit sig över hela Europa. *'Okänt exakt årtal': Slagträna förtrollas så att de fungerar som idag. (Tidigare krossades stendunkarna då man slog på dom. *'1402': Caerphilly Catapults grundas. 1410-talet *'1419': Trollkarlsrådet bestämmer att quidditch bara får spelas på platser där mugglare inte kan se det. 1420-talet *'1422': Wigtown Wanderers grundas av sju barn till en slaktare, Walter Parkin. 1430-talet *'1430': Engelska duelltävlingen vinns av Alberta Toothill, då hon besegrade favoriten Samson Wiblin med en sprängförbannelse. 1440-talet *'Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1448': Burdock Muldoon blir chef för Trollkarlsrådet. 1470-talet *'1473': Första världsmästerskapen i Quidditch. Finalen gick mellan Transsylvanien och Flandern; en match som gått till historien som den mest våldsamma genom tiderna. 1800-talet 1890-talet *okänt exakt årtal, ca 1891: Albus Dumbledore börjar läsa på Hogwarts 1900-talet 1910-talet *'1918' Newt Scamander blir förfrågad om att skriva ett kompendium om Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem. 1920-talet *'Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1925', sent i sen sommar/tidig höst: Morfin Gaunt attackerar Tom Riddle Sr. Bob Ogden, åker till Gaunts hus för att anropa Morfin till ett diciplinförhör. Morfins far, Mervolo Gaunt, anklagarar sin dotter Merope för att attraherad av Tom Dolder Sr. Ogden arresterar Morfin och Mervolo. *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1926: Tom Dolder Sr. lämnar Merope Gaunt som är gravid och föder strax därefter Voldemort (Tom Dolder Jr.). Merope dör en timme efter Voldemorts födelse och han flyttas till ett barnhem. *'1927': Den första utgåvan av Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem kommer ut. 1930-talet *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1938: Tom Dolder börjar studera på Hogwarts. 1940-talet *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1940: Rubeus Hagrid börjar studera på Hogwarts. *'1942, juli-augusti': Voldemort dödar sin far och hans föräldrar och får sin morbror Morfin Gaunt att anklagas för mord. *'1943': Hemligheternas kammare öppnas för första gången av Tom Dolder och Rubeus Hagrid relegeras. Missnöjda Myrtle dör. *'1945': Dumbledore besegrar den onda trollkarlen Grindelwald. Voldemort lämnar Hogwarts. Han frågar rektor Atmando Dippet om jobb, men blir nekad detta. Voldemort börjar istället verka vid Borgin och Burkes. *'1946': Voldemort stjäler klenoder från Hogwarts grundare Salazar Slytherin och Helga Hufflepuff innan han försvinner. 1950-talet *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1956, december: Minerva McGonafall börjar undervisa på Hogwarts. Voldemort återvänder och ber Dumbledore, som nu är rektor, om jobb som lärare i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Dumbledore ger inte jobb åt honom. Dödsätare såsom Rosier, Nott, Mulciber och Dolohov är honom redan trogna. 1960-talet *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1966. Lord Voldemort blir allt mäktigare och börjar sprida skräck i trollkarlsvärlden. *Okänt exakt årtal, ca 1969: Arthur Weasley och Molly Prewett gifter sig. 1970-talet *'1971' På hösten börjar James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew och Severus Snape studera på Hogwarts. *'1979' James Potter och Lily Evans gifter sig, varjämte Regulus Black dödas. *Okänt exakt årtal, sent 1979 - tidigt 1980: Sibylla Trelawney förmedlar profetian till Dumbledore, i vilken hon förutser Voldemorts fall, men blir avlyssnad av Severus Snape som talar om allt han hörde för Lord Voldemort. Sibylla blir lärare i Spådomskonst på Hogwarts. 1980-talet *'1980, juli': Harry Potter och Neville Longbottom föds. *'1981, september': Severus Snape blir lärare på Hogwarts. Voldemort dödar James och Lily Potter den 31 oktober, men förlorar alla sina krafter då han försöker döda Harry. Harry lämnas med ett blixtformat ärr i pannan hos Dursleys. Den första november arresteras Sirius Black för mordet på Peter Pettigrew, som då gömmer sig som Scabbers. 1990-talet *'1991, juli': Harry Potter mottar inbjudan från Hogwarts. *'1991, september:' Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom med flera börjar sitt första år på Hogwarts. *'1992, juni' Harry förhindrar att Voldemort lägger beslag på De vises sten. Under hösten öppnar Ginny Weasley Hemligheternas kammare, då hon styrs av Voldemorts minne genom dagboken. *'1993, juni': Harry räddar Ginny och förstör Voldemorts minne, alltså den första horrokruxen. Senare under sommaren rymmer Sirius Black från Azkaban. *'1994': Sibylla Trelawney förmedlar en ny profetia till Harry Potter, om att Lord Voldemort kommer bli starkare igen. Den sjätte juni får Harry reda på sanningen om Sirius, att han är oskyldig och att Peter Pettigrew är skyldig. Pettigrew flyr och återvänder till Lord Voldemort. Under sommaren dödar Voldemort mugglaren Frank Bryce. Irland vinner den 442a världsmästerskapsfinalen i Quidditch. Under hösten håller Hogwarts Magiska trekampen för första gången på över 100 år. Den första uppgiften utförs den 24 november, och Viktor Krum och Harry leder med 40 poäng var. *'1995': Den 24 februari sker den Andra uppgiften i turneringen och Harry och Cedric Diggory ligger på delad förstaplats. Den 24 juni hålls den tredje och sista uppgiften i turneringen. Peter Pettigrew dödar Cedric Diggory i Harrys närvaro, på Voldemorts order, med Voldemorts trollstav. Voldemort får tillbaka sina krafter. Under sommaren återstartar Dumbledore Fenixorden. *'1996': Voldemort lyckas inte få tag på profetian från Mysterieavdelningen, tack vare Harry och hans vänner. Harry får reda på profetians innehåll och till sist tror trollkarlsvärlden på Voldemorts återkomst. Sirius Black dör i Mysterieavdelningen. Under sommaren förstör Dumbledore horrokrux nummer två, Marvolo Gaunts ring. Harry, Ron och Hermione börjar sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts, och de ser Draco Malfoy smyga iväg till Svartvändargränden till Borgin och Burkes, för att reservera ett skåp, genom vilket Dödsätarna kan komma in på Hogwarts. *'1997': Albus Dumbledore blir dödad av Severus Snape. Harry bestämmer sig för att fortsätta att leta efter de återstående horrokruxerna. *'1998': Harry Potter blir dödad av Voldemort men kommer tillbaka för det var Voldemorts själ som dödades i Harry, antagligen var det Voldemorts själ som dödades för den var skadad och inte hel som Harrys. Voldemort blir dödad av Harry Potter till slut. Kategori:Harry Potter Kategori:Årtal